Crystal oscillators are widely used in communications equipment or the like, as frequency reference sources. One type is a constant-temperature type of crystal oscillator (hereinafter abbreviated to “constant-temperature oscillator”) for installation into communications equipment such as ground stations or relay stations, in which a crystal vibrator is housed within a constant-temperature oven to keep the operating temperature thereof constant, whereby the resonant frequency thereof is maintained to be highly stable.